<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pick up my heart by jacksmannequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919970">pick up my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin'>jacksmannequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, i...guess???????, or not. up to debate, the whole thing, these bitches r in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae doesn’t let him, says his name once again, over and over while he joins their lips and climbs on his lap, and then his hands are holding Yesung’s face, and he’s trailing kisses all over his neck and jawline, almost sending them tumbling against the piano. </p><p>“Wait,” Yesung rushes out, barely recognizing his own voice, “Hyuk-ah, are you—”</p><p>“Hyung,” Hyukjae says, interrupting him before he can say anything else. “Hyung, please.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pick up my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a scene from my ongoing <a href="https://twitter.com/parallelshyuk/status/1293905052000690179">sns au on twitter</a> that i'm not shameless enough to post on there [do i wish i was tho], so i'm posting it over here. if you read it without context it's just smut - that you can pretend is set in canon if that's your thing - so no need to read the entire au. hehe :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyukjae lingers for a few seconds, then a couple more, until Yesung realizes he’s probably just going to stand there behind him. It’s somewhat stress-inducing—it feels like he’s performing for an audience that’s going to decide the fate of his music career, and suddenly he’s not sure this was a good idea anymore.</p><p>“Are you gonna… play me something?” Hyukjae asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>“If you want to hear it,” Yesung says calmly, completely in contrast with the gymnastics his heart is doing in his chest, “then yeah.”</p><p>“You probably already know the answer.”</p><p>Yesung lets out a light sigh, then rests his fingers on the keys. The room is soaked in complete silence, Hyukjae’s gaze piercing through Yesung’s back and Yesung’s brain running at an insane speed. Then, he lets out a breath and starts playing. The notes fill up the room in their hesitant execution—he’s not done working on it, and it’s just a rough draft anyway, so he’s mostly improvising.</p><p>Still, he closes his eyes, trying to keep his focus on the piano keys. He’s completely immersed into it by the time he transitions into a new melody, and then he’s singing. He has no doubt Hyukjae recognized it—it’s his favorite song of his, after all. What he didn’t expect was for Hyukjae to claim a spot next to him, causing him to miss a couple of notes.</p><p>“You’re disrupting me,” he mutters, trying to pick it back up from where he’d left off. “There’s no space.”</p><p>“I’m alright like this.”</p><p>Hyukjae rests his head on Yesung’s shoulder, and Yesung misses another note.</p><p>“Was that a new song before you started playing Carpet?” Hyukjae asks, softly, making Yesung’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>“You do know your stuff, huh,” Yesung says, mostly to himself. Hyukjae doesn’t deny it, however, and just shrugs, his hair tickling Yesung’s bare skin. Maybe it’s time to admit that his laziness in putting on a shirt is starting to backfire on him. “Sort of.”</p><p>“Sort of what?” Hyukjae brushes his fingertips along Yesung’s upper arm, and a shiver runs down his back. His touch is slow, if a just bit intense—yet, to Yesung, it feels like an electric shock, and it’s reflecting on his playing ability. “Either it’s new, or it’s not.”</p><p>“I did some of it today,” Yesung just says, filling in the notes to the first verse. Hyukjae’s so close that he can feel his eyelashes on his skin as his eyes flutter shut. “It felt like something was missing from it, so I rearranged Carpet and added it as an extended intro.”</p><p>“Okay.” Hyukjae’s fingers come to a halt for a brief, excruciating moment. “I leave you alone for an afternoon, and you bleach your hair and start reworking your old songs.”</p><p>“Kyuhyun’s been stealing my spotlight, so I’m bored.” He clears his throat, trying to get his brain back into professional mode. It’s not working, and as much as he would like to say it’s not driving him crazy—it is. The music hasn’t stopped, his fingers knowing what to do out of experienced muscle memory, but all he can think of is Hyukjae. Hyukjae, his light touch on Yesung’s skin, and the warmth of his body next to his. “When I get ideas, I need to get them out immediately before they abandon me.”</p><p>Hyukjae hums under his breath—maybe in acknowledgment, maybe out of habit. “What sparked it?”</p><p>Yesung swallows the knot in his throat and regains his self-control just in time for it not to reflect on his playing. Hyukjae isn’t saying anything, waiting for an answer that Yesung isn’t sure he’s ready to say out loud. He’s playing in circles, at this point, the notes fading back into the first verse, but Hyukjae doesn’t point it out. His breath touches his shoulder in brief, regular instants, each one going by so quickly to Yesung’s tense perception that time seems to not matter anymore, and how long they spend there, just melting into each other, might be one minute or ten. All Yesung knows is the piano, and Hyukjae’s leg so close to his that they don’t even feel like separate entities anymore.</p><p>“Current events,” Yesung murmurs, eventually, not really thinking straight.</p><p>Hyukjae’s fingers permanently stop their dance on Yesung’s arm, and then his nails are digging into his skin, as if closing into a fist, slowly, then almost desperately, until they aren’t.</p><p>“Hyukjae,” Yesung breathes out, and Hyukjae leans into his side, eager for something he doesn’t even seem to know himself.</p><p>Yesung misses another couple of notes.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asks, the unpleasant sound of the interrupted melody echoing in his pulse.</p><p>“Feeling the music,” Hyukjae whispers, and then his hand is resting on Yesung’s stomach. Yesung swallows, his nerves tightly knit together in overblown tension. “Sing again.”</p><p>The demand is firm, if somewhat delicate at the same time. Yesung’s never been able to say no to anything less important than this, and so he does—he breaks into the chorus as his playing reaches the perfect moment for it, struggling to make the most of his breath control. Hyukjae’s body is still hot and comfortable next to his, side to side on a bench that was most definitely not made for two, and Hyukjae’s palm is heavy on his bare skin. Heavy, and unrelenting, claiming its mark.</p><p>“Do you know how you fill up all the parts of my heart?” he sings, and the lyrics feel closer now, somehow, real and tangible and not just a general statement aimed at no one at all.</p><p>Hyukjae visibly shivers next to him, but his hand is firm, and almost imperceptibly moving on his stomach, as if he’s tracing a map with his fingertips.</p><p>“Whenever you need rest, come to me,” he tries, barely managing to stay in tune with what his hands are doing when everything around him is Hyukjae.</p><p>Hyukjae, whose nose is brushing against his skin as he claims Yesung’s neck with his lips, frantic, craving for contact. Yesung barely makes it to the end of the song before the notes are dissolving in a short-lived cacophony that echoes through their bodies, bringing them together as it quiets down, steadily, and Yesung’s fingers abandon the piano in favor of Hyukjae’s hair.</p><p>“Hyung,” Hyukjae exhales on his lips, breathless, breathtaking. “Jongwoon hyung.”</p><p>Yesung’s frozen on the spot, wide-eyed, his voice refusing to come out. There’s just so much in Hyukjae’s gaze—the same gaze that’s on Yesung and Yesung only, watching him with a kind of awe that Yesung’s not used to seeing directed at him, not from someone that gets into him in every way like Hyukjae does, and for a moment he so desperately wants to brush it off.</p><p>Hyukjae doesn’t let him, says his name once again, over and over while he joins their lips and climbs on his lap, and then his hands are holding Yesung’s face, and he’s trailing kisses all over his neck and jawline, almost sending them tumbling against the piano.</p><p>“Wait,” Yesung rushes out, barely recognizing his own voice, “Hyuk-ah, are you—”</p><p>“Hyung,” Hyukjae says, interrupting him before he can say anything else. “Hyung, please.”</p><p>Yesung nods, what was left of his self-control slowly escaping his grasp at the look in Hyukjae’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” he says, forgetting how to breathe for a second, “God, Hyukjae—”</p><p>The rest of that sentence never leaves his lips, swallowed by Hyukjae’s mouth instead, and it’s a mess of limbs and tongues that leads them to Yesung’s bed, the two of them unable to keep their hands off each other for a single second.</p><p>Hyukjae’s hands are all over Yesung’s torso as he pushes him onto the bed, until he’s towering over him, staring at him from above with so much want on his face that Yesung might start feeling dizzy soon.</p><p>“Hyung,” he says, almost whispers it, and that single word goes straight to Yesung’s brain. “Let me suck you off.”</p><p>Yesung swallows thickly, his throat drying up at Hyukjae’s straightforwardness, wondering how he could’ve made those words sound so innocent despite their meaning.</p><p>It’s odd not to be the one leading, for once, but he’d be lying if he said he dislikes it.</p><p>“I would let you do anything,” he says in a single breath, painfully aware of how much tighter his sweatpants are starting to feel. “Hyuk-ah.”</p><p>“You’re just so—” Hyukjae breathes out, a faint pink starting to flush his cheeks while his hands frantically touch all over his chest, ghost over his nipples, linger on the edge of his pants. “God.”</p><p>“I’m God?” Yesung says, desperate to lighten up the atmosphere before he goes insane while Hyukjae still hasn’t done anything.</p><p>“Might as well be,” Hyukjae says, no trace of any sign that he’s joking in his voice, and instead of following that up with something else he gets rid of the last barrier of clothing from Yesung’s body.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yesung automatically says, only now realizing just how much Hyukjae’s lust-filled stare is turning him on. It’s a nice change of pace from Hyukjae’s usual shy behavior, though that part of him is still reflected on the blush adorning his neck and face—and the contrast between the two only gives Yesung one more reason to be so damn aroused. “Fuck, Hyukjae.”</p><p>Hyukjae’s all sorts of impatient when his fingers <em>finally</em> end up wrapped around the base of Yesung’s strained erection. Yesung can only stare at him through narrowed eyes, his breath slightly heavier. Hyukjae’s next move is to offer him a small smile that shouldn’t be this adorable, not in this situation, but it is—and there’s still a feeble version of it on his lips when he thumbs at the slit, drawing a groan out of Yesung’s throat.</p><p>Head lowered, his bangs covering his forehead, Hyukjae smears the pre-come leaking from it all over his length, his wrist working at a steady pace in a way that feels like heaven and torture at the same time. Yesung’s teeth sink into his bottom lip as he watches him, eyes dark and heat pooling just below his stomach. Hyukjae looks like he’s into it, incredibly so, and he’s way more skilled than he seems, but Yesung should’ve learned that he’s full of surprises a long time ago, shouldn’t he?</p><p>“Hyuk-ah,” he says, his voice low and rougher by the second, in sync with every tug of Hyukjae’s fingers at the head of his cock.</p><p>He can feel himself twitch into his hands just moments later, just as Hyukjae offers him another bashful smile—one that only makes his actions all the more attractive—and then he’s diving in, his lips enveloping the head with an obscene sound as he hollows his cheeks and sinks onto it with his mouth.</p><p>Yesung exhales a heavier breath, his left hand closing into a fist around a handful of sheets. Hyukjae pulls back with a soft popping sound, his already red lips glistening under Yesung’s stare, and then his head goes down again, his tongue lapping at his balls before he leaves a wet trail of spit along the shaft, just over a bigger vein. 

Yesung can’t help but let out another low, breathy moan, that Hyukjae ends up mirroring when Yesung bends forward to help him up until his back is against the headboard and Hyukjae is at his eye level, staring back at him with blown pupils.</p><p>“Hyung,” he exhales on his lips, before Yesung gets him out of his shirt and lets it fall on the floor.</p><p>The rest of his clothes are next in line, with Hyukjae helping him out as he hurries out of his underwear, desperate to get rid of one more useless layer of restraint. His erection is hard and throbbing against Yesung’s as Hyukjae presses his body against the elder’s, starved for any kind of friction, of release, of skin contact.</p><p>“You’re so hard already,” Yesung says, a bit breathless, his voice grave with want, matching the thrusts of Hyukjae’s hips. “Was having my dick in your mouth enough to get you like this? You’re that eager for it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hyukjae says immediately, then a whimper escapes his lips, and his mouth is on Yesung’s neck, one of his hands wrapped around Yesung’s cock again, as if he doesn’t know what else to do with it—like it’s the only thing he could fathom doing. Yesung groans as he tilts his head back, Hyukjae’s teeth sinking into his skin, his lips over it, probably leaving marks, but that’s the last thing on Yesung’s mind. “Oh, fuck.”</p><p>“Hyukjae,” Yesung calls out for no valid reason at all, only wanting to let <em>something </em>out, to prove to himself he’s actually in control of his actions, and this is not just a desire-induced dream. Hyukjae leans into him more, and then he’s wrapping his hand around both of their erections at the same time, moaning at the friction, causing Yesung to do the same. “Hyukjae—if you—”</p><p>“I know,” Hyukjae lets out, barely in control of his own breathing, and leaves one last kiss on Yesung’s neck before he’s pulling away and slowing down on his strokes. He doesn’t let go, his wrist still pumping them both at the same time, but he’s panting slightly, his eyes wide and his hair all messed up. Yesung only wants to mess it up even more. “Want you to come inside me.”</p><p>Yesung’s breathing stops for one excruciatingly long moment, his lips parted, until he finally snaps out of it.</p><p>“Shit, Hyuk-ah,” he exhales, his dick now throbbing in Hyukjae’s hand. Hyukjae attempts a squeeze, and Yesung takes in a sharp breath. “You brat—”</p><p>“Please,” Hyukjae says instead, almost pleads, sounding completely wrecked, and that’s his inevitable cue.</p><p>It’s a challenge to remember where the hell he stashed his condoms—unlike the lube, it’s not really something he uses that often, however sad that might be—but when he does, he’s back to the bed in a flash, pushing Hyukjae down until he’s with his back against the mattress. He likes towering over him just as much as he’d liked being the one below, he concludes, but the desperate whimper-like sound that Hyukjae makes when Yesung spreads his legs—that’s incomparable to anything else.</p><p>Hyukjae is watching him pop the cap of the lube open with so much expectation on his face that Yesung can’t help but glance back for a second, catching sight of the way his erection is on display right in front of him, pink and glistening with pre-come, stretched all over his stomach. In a daze, Yesung leans forward out of instinct and takes Hyukjae’s length into his hand, drawing a desperate groan out of the younger.</p><p>He presses his thumb into the slit, Hyukjae’s moans going straight to his bloodstream and his own cock. There’s no way he could resist that, and so he doesn’t even try—he welcomes the head into his mouth, trailing his tongue all over the strained veins in deep, long licks, pre-come on his lips and the small sounds Hyukjae keeps making ringing in his ears. He pulls back with a filthy sound that only makes Hyukjae let out a louder moan, and Yesung <em>adores </em>how vocal he’s being, so he draws another wet trail from the base up to the tip, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Hyukjae’s cock paints his cheek in spit when it pops back out of his mouth, and Yesung allows himself to smirk through it, shivering under Hyukjae’s lust-driven gaze.</p><p>“If you—ah,” Hyukjae bites his bottom lip, his hands fisting the sheets below him, “—if you keep that up—”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yesung breathes out, and draws back, getting the lube back from where he’d abandoned it next to Hyukjae’s body.</p><p>Hyukjae inhales sharply, blinking at the ceiling, but he doesn’t have the time to dwell on that feeling that Yesung’s cold, slicked up fingers are already prodding his hole, delicately at first, until Yesung gets one finger past his rim in one swift motion.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Hyukjae exclaims, arching his back, and he’s so responsive and downright hotter than anything Yesung’s seen before that he could let go and come right then and there. “Hyung—”</p><p>“You’re so damn tight, Hyuk-ah,” Yesung murmurs, forcing himself to slow down through the haze of arousal that’s crowding his brain. “Relax.”</p><p>“I’m relaxed,” Hyukjae says through gritted teeth, clenching on Yesung’s finger, and Yesung almost loses his self-control. “It’s just—fuck—it’s been a while.”</p><p>“How long?” Yesung says, then pulls out and pushes in again with one more finger, making Hyukjae cry out.</p><p>“Couple years,” Hyukjae says, then, and he’s blushing again, even through the sweat on his forehead and the wrecked expression on his face, and Yesung just wants that image to last forever in his brain.</p><p>“Huh,” is all he says, and then he’s adding more lube.</p><p>“My last relationship was with a woman.” Hyukjae swipes his tongue across his upper lip, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. “What were you expecting?”</p><p>“From the one who said he does his job for fame, free shit, and dick?” Yesung crooks his index finger experimentally, grinning when Hyukjae moans once again. He’s up to three fingers now, and he has no idea how he’s still thinking straight at all, but he’ll take it. “You tell me.”</p><p>“You watched that?” Hyukjae’s eyes widen comically, and he’s still breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling under Yesung’s gaze. “Oh, God, hyung, that’s enough, please—”</p><p>“If it hurts, we stop,” Yesung says, hooking Hyukjae’s leg over his shoulder once he manages to roll a condom over his erection without major mishaps. Hyukjae doesn’t really react outside of a brief nod—he’s staring at Yesung’s hands instead, spreading lube over his covered length, anticipation written all over his body language. “With your words, Hyuk-ah.”</p><p>“Yes, yeah, okay, damn it,” Hyukjae says all in one breath, and Yesung pushes inside.</p><p>Hyukjae all but gasps under him, and then he’s crying out, just as vocal as Yesung expected him to be, and that sends an electric shock down his back, loud and clear as pleasure reverberates through his body. Hyukjae feels even tighter now that it’s Yesung’s dick inside of him, as if Yesung didn’t spend an eternity stretching him out, and it’s taking everything in him not to push all the way inside and just—start moving already.</p><p>“Fuck, hyung, shit—” Hyukjae curses loudly, inadvertently clenching down, and it’s Yesung’s turn to let out a pleasured moan as Hyukjae’s walls close down on the head of his cock while he’s barely past his rim.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can hold back for much longer,” Yesung whines, basically, and he knows that’s what it sounds like, but Hyukjae feels so fucking good that he’s going to explode if he can’t—</p><p>“Move,” Hyukjae finally says, and Yesung doesn’t let him say it twice.</p><p>The first thrust feels as liberating as undressing the second you walk onto a beach on a summer day, exhilarating even, and finally Yesung can match Hyukjae’s moans—get used to the rhythm of their hips as they move together, with Yesung burying himself into Hyukjae’s ass up to the base of his cock. Speechless, as he admires the way Hyukjae’s mouth stays agape with every push, incoherent sounds leaving it as he throws his head back and closes his eyes, out of any breath to spare.</p><p>Yesung clings onto his hips with his hands, his fingers digging into Hyukjae’s skin as he struggles to keep himself in place over his body, but Hyukjae reaches out and takes one of Yesung’s hands in his instead. Yesung slows down for a few seconds, surprised by his gesture, but Hyukjae doesn’t acknowledge it—he just intertwines their fingers and tightens his hold, another moan escaping his lips.</p><p>He looks beautiful, spread out like that under Yesung, his legs open and his lips swollen, taking him as if he was made for it, and Yesung just wants to keep looking at him. Admire every single inch of his skin and every little quirk of his face, storing every groan he lets out in the back of his mind, devour him until they’re both so exhausted to even say a word.</p><p>Hyukjae cries out his name, and with that Yesung knows he’s hit his prostate, so he keeps going, angles himself better to hit that same spot again and again, Hyukjae’s hand safe in his, keeping him grounded and aware of how damn amazing all of it feels. The younger takes it all in stride, letting Yesung fuck into him like it’s the only thing he could ever want, matching Yesung’s movements in a way that is bound to bring him over the edge soon.</p><p>“God, hyung,” Hyukjae breathes out frantically, using his free hand to grab Yesung’s shoulder and drag him down as much as the angle allows him to. “Wanna ride you. Please—”</p><p>Yesung immediately nods, because of course he does, as if he could ever refuse something like that, from Hyukjae of all people—Hyukjae, who easily flips their positions and pushes him back down on the mattress as he straddles him, back to how they started.</p><p>Their hands are still joined when Hyukjae aligns himself with Yesung’s length and sinks onto it, a long, drawn out moan escaping his throat. He doesn’t let go, not even when he starts rocking his hips, fucking himself on the elder’s dick, and Yesung can only stare at him as he struggles to keep his breath even with every thrust. Hyukjae’s free hand soon roams along the way from Yesung’s neck to his stomach, his nails leaving marks all over his chest every time Yesung’s tip hits his prostate and a pleasured hiss comes out of his lips.</p><p>It all soon becomes too much—Hyukjae with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, holding on to him just by one hand in his and the other trailing all over his body, Hyukjae letting out a smaller whimper after every moan, Hyukjae slowing down and picking the pace back up a couple of seconds later. The first one to feel it is Hyukjae himself, who sobs and squeezes his hand, his lips still red from every time he found himself biting down on them out of pleasure.</p><p>“I’m close,” he exhales, and Yesung takes it upon himself to use his free hand to wrap his fingers around his cock and guide him through it.</p><p>He gives it a few strokes, his thumb trailing along a thicker vein, and tugs just so—until Hyukjae cries out and finally comes, milky white spilling all over Yesung’s hand and chest. Looking absolutely breathtaking, even in the way he lets himself go over Yesung’s body.</p><p>Yesung isn’t too far behind, and Hyukjae lets him give a few, harder thrusts into his ass, until Yesung is following in his footsteps, reaching his climax with a loud moan that Hyukjae captures with his mouth in a languid kiss. Yesung chases his lips back, slowly, as he starts going soft inside Hyukjae, but Hyukjae doesn’t move—he just melts into the kiss, threading his fingers into Yesung’s hair and keeping him pinned down.</p><p>“Hyuk-ah,” Yesung whispers as they come apart for air, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “Baby.”</p><p>“We’re gross,” Hyukjae murmurs, a smile that’s not completely there yet on his face, though purely out of exhaustion. “What a mess I made. I should clean you up.”</p><p>“We can just take a shower,” Yesung says, and it’s a sight that’s difficult to explain, but Hyukjae just looks like he’s glowing. “Later. Not now. Don’t you dare try to leave this bed.”</p><p>“Your hand, though,” Hyukjae says, finally letting Yesung’s dick slide out of him.</p><p>“You’re so fucking irritating,” he shoots back, and then he’s getting up, determined to take care of his business as fast as he can.</p><p>Hyukjae’s half under the sheets when he comes back, a blissed out look on his face. He’s staring at his hand like there’s something holy on it, lost in his thoughts, and it hits Yesung that it’s the hand that was holding his just minutes earlier a second too late.</p><p>“Can’t you put some pants on?” Hyukjae screeches, watching Yesung as he walks up to the bed as naked as he’d gotten out of it.</p><p>“Now you’re being a prude?” He lets out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as he climbs back on the mattress. “It’s the same body as ten minutes ago, you know.”</p><p>“Eh,” is all Hyukjae says, looking away.</p><p>Yesung shakes his head, endeared, and maybe a little too happy.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” he says, his fingers delicately touching his cheeks until Hyukjae’s gaze steers back into eye contact again. “I hope you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Hyukjae says, as dismissive as ever, but he’s blushing again—and so Yesung takes it as a win. “I should go home or something.”</p><p>“Are you deranged? You’re staying the night, Hyukjae. As if I’d let you leave.”</p><p>Yesung scoffs, an eyebrow raised at seeing Hyukjae stare back at him with a blank look.</p><p>“Mine,” he says, hooking a leg over Hyukjae’s and dragging him into his arms again. “I’m claiming you.”</p><p>“You’re annoying as hell,” Hyukjae whispers, but his face is buried into Yesung’s chest, his eyelashes grazing his skin, and Yesung’s never been happier to hear those words than he is now.</p><p>“Back at you,” he says, then closes his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my <a href="http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk">writing focused account</a>, otherwise i'm over at my <a href="http://twitter.com/homewithkyu">personal twt</a> and on <a href="http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk">curious cat</a> ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>